


《花吃了那男孩》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《花吃了那男孩》

圈子里的人都知道，卜凡的金主是王琳凯。他们也都清楚，卜凡是个花瓶，还是个招人喜欢的花瓶。

 

一米九二的高个子半路出家，演技只够演自己，跟人玩儿的很好，为朋友挡酒可以把自己喝到胃出血，脸长得也帅，除了业务不好什么都好。卜凡被签进了知名娱乐公司，五年，公司大，资源多，也想过捧卜凡，问题是高个子愣头愣脑地拒绝了唱唱跳跳当个没实力偶像的简单圈钱之路，像头倔驴似的非得去拍戏。

 

于是三年了也没混出个头，过年渐渐不敢回家了，窝在宿舍里给爸妈撒谎说太忙，朋友们私下里提起他都叹气，也有经历多的直白道，不被人包他就完蛋了。

 

卜凡也觉得自己要完蛋了，憋憋屈屈又挺了一段时间，连宿舍都快要住不起，对床的室友也是半路出家的，决意去当偶像，叫李洋，每天累的半死不活，还要减肥，出道遥遥无期，未来不见天光。

 

两个高个子半夜喝酒，卜凡喝酒，李洋不敢喝，怕胖，卜凡喝醉了呜呜呜地哭，眼泪鼻涕混着往下流，他抱着李洋说哥哥，你说我该咋办啊，早知道我就应该选你这条路，现在想改都晚了，我当初怎么那么倔那么傻逼呢。李洋说我有什么好的，我也快交不起租了。

 

然后两人抱头痛哭，卜凡喝懵了也哭懵了，卧室里有卫生间他不上，非要去走廊污染公共卫生，李洋拦都拦不住，把眼睛一捂权当不认识他，结果刚挡上没多久就听见“砰”一声巨响，和一个男声的“操”。李洋连忙把手放下，转过身去看，门口既没有卜凡也没有其他任何人，空荡荡好像刚才的一切都是梦。

 

李洋这个人啥都怕，尤其是怕鬼，他哆哆嗦嗦去把门关上，做了整晚噩梦。

 

第二天卜凡还是没出现，第三天也不见踪影，李洋悲观又迷信地想卜凡不会被鬼带走了吧。  
第五天，卜凡不用出现了，全公司上上下下传的人尽皆知，卜凡被他们公司老板王琳凯，一个能自己用手摸鞋底然而不许别人触碰他的奇人，给看上了。

 

圈内人也都知道，王琳凯有病。

 

他是少爷，他爸拥有大部分人一辈子都想象不出的钱，最近把娱乐圈这一块儿全放权给了他，王琳凯他爸谁见了谁怕，除了他本人，因为他爸溺爱他。有人觉得就是因为溺爱过头王琳凯才成了变态，不管是谈恋爱还是金钱交易，过了他手的人一提起他全都脸色发青，说在他那里就像被关进笼子里，撞的头破血流也逃不出来。

 

卜凡这一被看上可不得了，电影综艺广告漫天飞，李洋道听途说后五味杂陈，在卜凡的床位空了半个月后给他打了第一个电话。

“喂，那个啥……是卜凡吗？”李洋捏着手机摸摸鼻子。

“哈哈哈哥哥，你咋了？把我电话号儿弄丢了？”卜凡隔着话筒笑，“啥事儿啊？”

“没，我就是想问问……”

“凡哥！”李洋还没说完，走廊里那个人的声音就从听筒里传过来，“跟谁打电话呢？”

 

卜凡回过头，王琳凯正直勾勾盯着他看，他“啊”了一声，掩着话筒解释，“没谁，就我原来室友儿，估计是这半个月没看见我，想我了，啊不是，想看看我过的怎么样。”

 

王琳凯挑眉，手在卜凡看不见的地方攥成拳头，“室友？不是你前男友？”

“不是，我哪有前男友啊……”卜凡挠挠头，“再说了，人家也不跟我啊……”

李洋听着那头传说中他们变态总裁的声音，忙不迭道，“诶呀我先挂了啊我找你没什么事儿祝你阖家欢乐平安团圆兄弟拜拜！”

 

卜凡松开听筒，忙音响彻耳膜，高个子摸不着头脑地放下手机，王琳凯敲敲桌面，“吃饭吧凡哥，待会儿我带你去做衣服。”

 

要说卜凡和王琳凯结识的过程，那几乎称得上是一见钟情，一见倾心，除了钟的是脸，倾的是钱以外，一切都很完美。倔驴卜凡在没钱之后就不倔了，他发现任何人都无法和生活抗衡，刚被父亲三申五令完的王琳凯成为了最适合他的猎物。他早就在网上看到过王琳凯的照片，于是少年拉着他走的时候他连犹豫都没犹豫，他当时醉了，然而如此不彻底，酒唯一起到的作用是壮胆。

 

那天晚上卜凡见识到了什么叫英勇无畏，王琳凯大概是第一次做0，少年扶着他的胸膛把他吞进去，疼的呲牙咧嘴，狠狠咬住他肩膀，他稍微往上撞一撞就能感受到王琳凯在颤抖，然后压抑着喘息，酒精本应该把他一个人烧着，然而最后的结果是他和王琳凯共同沸腾。高潮时他想不起自己以后的前途，也想不起在宿舍里翻来覆去的李洋，他唯一看到的就是王琳凯，纤瘦的腰和一根根肋骨间泾渭分明的线。

 

第二天王琳凯揉着腰又坐在卜凡腿上，目光直直看进他眼底，“你想红吗？”少年一字一句说，“我可以让你红。”

卜凡问，“你是要包养我吗？”

“不是，”王琳凯歪着头，“我是真挺喜欢你的，哥哥。”

处久了卜凡发现王琳凯没有外界传闻的那么疯狂，甚至他多数时候温顺的像一只小绵羊，或者一只小猫，会懒洋洋露出肚皮来，连内射也是半推半就同意，卜凡本来以为他们碰面的机会会屈指可数，虽然王琳凯说喜欢他，可男人满足后的话能让谁相信呢？何况他那么有钱。

 

然而卜凡每次从片场回到小别墅，都能看见王琳凯坐在沙发上批文件，带着圆框眼镜，显得脸更小，见他回来了就光着脚蹬噔噔迎上来，挂在他身上不撒手。

 

直到那天卜凡托着他屁股把他往上颠了颠，“琳琳，你是不是以前也这样？”

 

王琳凯眨巴着眼睛，“什么以前？”

卜凡说，“就是你原来喜欢的那些人，你和他们也这样吗？”

 

少年的脸顷刻阴沉下来，像迅速的冷锋过境，“我没有以前，我从来没有带人回过家，这里连我爸都没来过。”他从卜凡身上下来，眼尾上挑，显得极不悦。

卜凡被他的动作弄的措手不及，他搞不清王琳凯突然生气的原因——因为也许这就是没有原因的，于是他只好小心翼翼地赔礼道歉，“我随便瞎问问的，弟弟…… 弟弟你别生气。”

 

回应他的是柜子上的瓷瓶“哐当”砸到地上的破碎声，卜凡看着前几分钟还和他黏黏糊糊的王琳凯红着眼眶把那些名贵的饰品扫到地上，接着对他嘶声力竭的大吼，“我说过了我真的喜欢你！你还是把我当金主！”

 

少年摔完东西转身就跑，把怔愣的卜凡留在原地，“弟弟……诶……”

他在客厅站着，连鞋都还没来得及换，楼上叮咣五四一阵乱响，卜凡想了想还是大步跨上楼梯，“万一他把自己给磕了碰了可咋整？”他自言自语。

 

王琳凯坐在主卧门口，两手抱着膝盖，头埋在腿中间，脚边全是碎片，交叠的、错杂的，把他围起来，把他变成又小又瘦的男孩子。这让卜凡无法自制地蹲下去把他抱住，“别哭了……你别哭了弟弟，我知道你喜欢我，我知道了。”

 

“你不知道！”王琳凯抬起头咬住嘴唇，又松开，“你全都忘了，你不记得了。”

 

卜凡再次愣住，“忘了什么？”

 

“你高中的时候救过一个小男孩儿，在胡同儿里，我知道你肯定是因为太狗血了所以忘了，但是我还记得，如果没有你，现在就没有王琳凯，后来我一直派人找你，可是怎么也找不到，原来是因为你不在那个城市了，我来这儿管公司就是要找你，凡哥。”

 

“我一直喜欢你，你觉得我幼稚也好，傻里傻气也行，反正我得跟你在一起，”王琳凯说，“没有人能把你抢走的那种在一起。”

 

他把头埋在卜凡的肩膀上，发丝擦过耳垂，卜凡更紧地把少年向怀里抱，即使爱和不爱对他来说还那么虚无缥缈。

 

 

李洋接到公司让他进组拍戏演男配的通知时比被诬陷了的窦娥还要难以置信，他不知道自己哪里和电影挨的上边儿，于是在脑子里疯狂跑火车，绕了一圈后锁定目标人物卜凡。接着又悲又喜，既怕王琳凯某天犯病让他彻底回老家，但也忍不住期待自己终于开始看得到光明的未来。

 

他本着保命的态度连电话都没敢给卜凡打，发了个微信还写的是“谢谢兄弟！”

 

第二天宿舍门口出现了自称是王琳凯助理的人，扛着李洋收拾的大包小包出了公司，把李洋引向一辆商务舱。

上了车发现卜凡和一个比他矮一点的男孩坐在里面，男孩长得秀气，就是嘴很大，李洋诚惶诚恐地伸出手去，“王总好，王总好。”

 

王琳凯点点头，“嗯。”然后把李洋摊开的手晾在半空中。

李洋：“……今日一见，王总真是名不虚传的……洁癖啊。”

 

卜凡不知道打哪儿摸出一块巧克力，一手一个递给王琳凯和李洋，李洋尴尬地笑着，把巧克力接过来，感觉有两道视线锁在他脖子上，凉凉的，像要把他一击毙命。王琳凯没拿巧克力，哼了声转过头去看着车窗。

 

李洋突然心疼起卜凡，过往听过的金主对小明星做过的种种恶行一瞬间在脑子里走马灯一样过，他想卜凡也真是可怜，不知道会不会被王琳凯逼着玩儿什么sm之类的游戏。

结果卜凡板着脸说，“给我把巧克力吃了！早上你就没吃饭。”

冷酷的王琳凯又把头转过来，他说，“我不，我不嘛，我只想吃你做的饭。”

卜凡往左探身，“吧唧”亲了王琳凯一口，“四舍五入了，我做的，你尝尝甜吗？”

王琳凯脸红的像个虾子，乖乖把巧克力接过来拆掉包装送进了嘴开始嚼，还对卜凡露出了一个傻兮兮的笑。

 

坐在后座的李洋弓起背，他突然怀疑自己已经死了。

 

这个世界不是他所认识的世界了，卜凡也不是和他在宿舍里喝酒说自己没工作还找不着男朋友的卜凡了，至于王琳凯，简直就像幼儿园大班生，还是行为不端正，和小学三年级学生早恋的幼儿园大班生。

 

剧组之旅过的并不一帆风顺，李洋逐渐发现卜凡好像是个傻子。

 

拍着拍着，和他搭戏的女主角戏份被大量删减，想和他营业的男配角不知道从哪天起就在剧组里消失了，李洋惊恐地观察到这一切，又观察到卜凡依旧每天嘻嘻哈哈和自己打打闹闹，晚上被不同的车接走，早上再回来。他刚开始摸不透卜凡是真的不知道还是已经习以为常，然而等他在无意中听见卜凡和王琳凯打电话，他发现卜凡真的还被蒙在鼓里。

 

卜凡说，“宝儿，你知道吗，我们剧组人老是来来去去的，你说他们是不是得罪谁了啊？”

王琳凯回答，“他们就是演的不好，谁也没得罪。”

卜凡挺实诚：“可我演的更不好，导演哥哥也不骂我，他是不是对我失望了啊？”

得了，李洋想，明天开始导演又要开始琢磨怎么才能把握训斥卜凡的轻重程度了。

 

一开始他举棋不定，不知道要不要把真相告诉卜凡。但是没过几天，李洋得知了原来的女主角被爆出包养丑闻从此永久被雪藏的消息，他在大冬天里捧着暖手宝，撞撞身边的卜凡，“凡子，我告诉你件事儿。”

 

“什么事儿啊哥哥？”卜凡问，“你要有女朋友了？还是你妈又逼你相亲了？”

“都不是，”李洋严肃道，“你知道咱们剧组的人为什么老是来来去去，这戏拍到现在都快改成你一个人的独角戏了吗？”

 

“为什么？”卜凡的双眼透着对知识的渴望，“因为他们嫌片酬低？”

 

“不是，”李洋叹了口气，“他们跟你走的太近，被王琳凯整了。”

 

卜凡一脸迷茫又一脸难以置信地看着他，沉默了许久。

 

当天晚上，李洋就收到了一封暴力邀请函，来接他的人把他粗暴地压上车，李洋老老实实没反抗，他知道这是王琳凯搞的幺蛾子。

 

果不其然，他被带到的办公室就是王琳凯的办公室。

 

男孩儿坐在宽大的皮椅里，面无表情地开口，“你要多少钱？”

 

“你能给多少？”李洋接的很快，“你别误会，我不是要勒索你，我和卜凡说那些话也没有主持正义的意思，我只是要告诉他真相。”

 

王琳凯眨了眨眼，“他不需要真相，我可以给他一切，我什么都听他的，除了告诉他真相。”  
“那不是你，”李洋勉强压抑住颤抖说，“你不需要他爱上假的你。”

 

少年扬起嘴角笑了，多少年之后李洋回忆起那个古怪的笑容，还是怀疑自己见到了撒旦。

 

“什么真的假的，你要是这么说的话，我有个岛，很漂亮的，一个人都没有，我可以带卜凡去那儿，我可以让他的后半生都再也见不到除我之外的任何其他人，那时候我就是真的我了，你所谓的真的我。”

 

“我希望你别惹怒我，也别害他失去最后的自由。”

 

“放心啦，我不会对他不好的。”

“我那么爱他。”

 

End.


End file.
